


The Biggest Moron

by s0ftAsphyxiation



Category: Cow Chop, The Creatures | Cow Chop RPF, uberhaxornova - Fandom
Genre: Chases, Cow Chop - Freeform, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy Ending, Gender-neutral Reader, Hugs, James Wilson Being an Idiot, M/M, Messy, Swearing, UberHaxorNova - Freeform, Wholesome, male reader - Freeform, playful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 16:50:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17450738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s0ftAsphyxiation/pseuds/s0ftAsphyxiation
Summary: James (UberHaxorNova) does a dumb video because of Brett’s lack of awareness, (girl/boy)friend is not happy.





	The Biggest Moron

Wednesdays were extremely boring. Being employed at an office working nine to five was starting to get to you, not just boredom but fatigue. Endless amounts of it was what made your eyes want to force themselves shut, but you still had some papers to fill out. What’s worse is that your YouTube notified you about a video from CowChop titled “FILLING OUR OFFICE WITH FOAM” and unsurprisingly, your idiot of a boyfriend was on the thumbnail. Your curious questions rushed throughout your mind, but most importantly the one statement was pinned in the front, “He better not come home covered in foam.” You hissed out loud to yourself.

Almost eight minutes had passed and the yelling and cursing started making you anxious, and made you wish you didn’t use earbuds. “FUCK! THERE’S SO MUCH FOAM!” That absolute idiot. You try to think of reasons as to why you date the guy when he does dumb things such as this but before you can conjure up one the door swings open. It was locked, but you were too focused on the video to hear the unlocking. Of course… he was covered head to toe in white, bubbly foam… “James… why would you do that..?” You stood up and slid your phone to the side, taking a step closer to him, “FOR VIEWS BABY! Now gimme a hug!” He shut the door behind him and rushed towards you with open arms, “NO NO NO-“ You dashed away in fear of the soapy man running at you, a hug was not something he’d give unless it was similar to this situation. Damn it, James, you fucking prick. “STOP RUNNING, DUMBASS! YOU’LL SLIP.” You called out as you continued to make your way towards the bedroom door, but stopped just in front of it. There were no footsteps or scre- “AAAAAAAAAGH-!” Making your way to the source of the noise you were met with the screaming man you lived with. On the floor. With foamy footprints leading up to him. “Did you fall?” You asked with crossed arms, he kept screaming but it was satire now. James stopped himself abruptly, “Yeah.” He chuckled after answering, “Help me upppp~!” To anyone else it would sound like a demand, but James has a naturally aggressive tone, or maybe it’s the way he talks but it could come off as such. You rolled your eyes and extended an arm out to him, James wasn’t hesitant to grab it and pull you down with him, “You fUCker!” A part of your word was louder due to your body hitting the ground, James smiles and pulled you into a comforting hug. It would’ve been nice if he didn’t make you fall or cover you in foam, but you hugged him back. Whatever.

No complaints were made.


End file.
